School of The Magic Kinght
by Nandeshiko
Summary: Karena undangan untuk masuk ke sebuah Academy, aku harus kembali menggunakan kekuatan yang sudah lama ku segel. Seidoukan Academy, sebuah Academy Ksatria Magic dimana Academy itu buat khusus untuk tempat bertarung dan melatih ksatria sihir. tapi sebenarnya, tujuan utama dari Academy adalah membentuk siswa menjadi salah satu bagian fraksi manusia..


**School of the Magic** **Knight**

 **Disclaimer :** _seluruh karakter bukan milik saya_

 **Warning** : _Gaje, Au, OOC, dan banyak bahasa yang kaku._

 **Genre** : _Acrion, Fantasy, School_

 **Rating** : T

 **Status** : _On_ Going

 **Summary** : _Karena undangan untuk masuk ke sebuah Academy, aku harus kembali menggunakan kekuatan yang sudah lama ku segel. Seidoukan Academy, sebuah Academy Ksatria Magic dimana Academy itu buat khusus untuk tempat bertarung dan melatih ksatria sihir. Tapi tujuan dari Academy adalah membentuk para Siswa menjadi bagian dari fraksi Manusia. aku adalah seseorang yang berasal dari masa lalu, sekali lagi akan bertarung demi umat Manusia..._

 **Chapter 1 :** _Asrama wanita_

Kicauan burung terdengar sangat indah, daun-daun berjatuhan saat angin yang berhembus kencang melewati tempat itu.

Bersamaan dengan embusan angin, sebuah sapu tangan terbang di udara. Tepat disana, seorang remaja berambut putih jabrik melewati sebuah jalan setapak dengan pohon hijau di sekeliling nya. Orang itu tak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki, Karakter utama dari cerita ini.

Naruto yang melihat sapu tangan itu berinisiatif langsung menangkapnya sebelum angin membawa sapu tangan itu lebih jauh lagi.

Sapu tangan yang ia tangkap berwarna pink dengan corak bunga yang indah. Sapu tangan itu terlihat seperti buatan tangan, rasanya lebih halus dan wangi.

"Apa benda ini sengaja dibuang ??" Naruto bergumam sambil melihat tempat sekitar. Mungkin saja pemilik nya berada disekitar sini.

"Sepertinya tidak, mungkin angin membawanya terbang. Aku yakin pemilik nya pasti sedang mencari benda ini"

Naruto melipat rapi sapu tangan itu dengan hati-hati. Lalu ia memasukannya kedalam saku celana nya.

"Sayang sekali, aku ingin mengembalikan ini. Tapi aku tidak menemukan keberadaan orang di tempat ini. Mungkin lebih baik aku menyerahkan nya kepada kepala sekolah"

Bagaimana pun, Naruto baru saja pindah ke Academy Seidoukan. Saat ini Naruto ingin menemui Kepala sekolah untuk mengatur beberapa hal.

"Apa itu ??"

Naruto tersentak saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang panik, asal suara itu berada di balik pohon-pohon yang ia lewati.

"Apakah pemilik sapu tangan itu berada disana ??, Kurasa aku harus mencari tau"

Naruto berjalan menuju asal suara itu, setelah melewati beberapa pohon, ia melihat sebuah bangunan besar dengan beberapa tingkat.

"Apa ini ??, Gedung ??"

Naruto berjalan lebih dekat. Ia memperhatikan tempat sekitar, dan dilantai empat, Naruto melihat ada satu ruangan dengan jendela terbuka.

"Bagaimana ini, dimana aku menjatuhkan nya" suara itu, terdengar suara seseorang yang panik dari ruangan itu.

"Tidak salah lagi, pasti orang itu mencari ini, baiklah aku akan keatas"

Naruto melompat tanpa lari, ia memanjat pohon dan berpindah tempat ke sebuah pagar balkon, lalu kembali melompat langsung ke lantai empat. Ia mendarat tanpa suara.

"Ano..maaf, sepertinya kau menjatuhkan ini..."

Naruto berfikir, mengembalikan benda itu lebih cepat pasti lebih baik. Tapi sayangnya pemikirannya malah akan menimbulkan masalah.

Yang pertama, Gedung itu ternyata merupakan asrama wanita di Academy Seidoukan.

Dan yang kedua, pemilik dari Kamar itu, baru saja selesai mandi dan baru selesai mengenakan celana dalamnya

"Eh ??"

Naruto terkejut saat melihat seorang gadis cantik menggunakan celana dalam didepan matanya.

Naruto dan gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat dan saling melihat satu sama lain..

Usia gadis itu terlihat antara 16 sampai 17 tahun. Wanita tersebut memiliki ciri fisik mata berwarna hijau daun, kulitnya terlihat sangat putih dan rambut berwarna pink yang terjuntai panjang sepunggung.

Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik, bahkan Naruto yang pertama kali melihatnya langsung terpikat.

Selain itu, gadis itu sekarang hampir keseluruhan telanjang. Karena tubuhnya membungkuk, dadanya juga benar-benar terlihat.

Dan setelah saling melihat satu sama lain, Naruto lah yang pertama kali tersadar.

'' M..m..maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengintip! '' Meskipun entah bagaimana Naruto mencoba menjelaskan Situasinya.

Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan yang ia lipat dengan rapi.

"A..aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini"

Ia mencoba menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangannya untuk sementara waktu, tetapi ia masih bisa melihat tubuh gadis itu di balik sela-sela jarinya.

'' Wh-wh-wh ...! ''

Gadis itu akhirnya memahami situasinya. Wajahnya langsung memerah, dia membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya. Apakah karena malu, marah, atau keduanya.

Naruto berkeringat dingin, Karena sesuatu pasti akan terjadi di tempat ini.

Gadis itu terburu-buru menutupi tubuhnya, dengan air mata di tepi matanya, ia langsung mengenakan seragam dengan cepat dan matanya terus melihati Naruto

''B..balik ke arah lain! '' Gadis itu berkata dengan suara rendah dan emosi yang hampir tidak stabil.

'' Eh? ''

''Berbaliklah... ''

Nadanya semakin tinggi, Naruto dengan cepat berbalik arah membelakangi gadis tersebut.

Suara pakaian gemerisik terdengar dari belakang Naruto. Selain itu, ada juga aroma yang sangat wangi tercium.

Dengan keadaan seperti ini, Naruto tidak bisa tenang. Ingin sekali ia keluar dari tempat itu.

''Fiuh ... O-oke, sekarang tidak apa-apa."

Gadis itu kembali berbicara setelah mengenakan seluruh pakaiannya,

Dengan nafas yang lega, Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan melihat wanita itu lebih terlihat anggun. Meski ekspresi gadis itu muram dan tatapannya yang tajam jelas menunjukkan mood buruknya, namun tetap terlihat cantik.

Karena Naruto secara tidak sengaja mengaguminya, gadis itu langsung memotongnya.

'' Jadi, saputangan itu? ''

'' Ya? ''

''Kau tadi mengatakan tentang sapu tangan ??"

'' Ah, oh iya! Nah, ini dia ... '' Naruto langsung menujukan sapu tangan itu.

'' Angin membawanya terbang, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya, kufikir itu benda yang berharga, makanya aku langsung mencari pemiliknya ''

Gadis itu melihat Naruto dengan Intens, kemudian ia menarik nafas dan membuang nya dengan lega.

''Syukurlah..."

Setelah Naruto memberikan sapu tangannya, Gadis itu langsung menyimpan benda itu di saku bajunya.

''Maaf...Ini memang sesuatu yang sangat ... sangat berharga bagiku. ''

''Tidak masalah, aku hanya kebetulan menemukannya, lain kali berhati-hati lah ''

''Terima kasih..'' Gadis itu membungkuk sangat sopan di depan Naruto. Naruto sendiri menjadi malu. Untuk sesaat ia rasa Masalahnya sudah selesai, tetapi...

''baiklah, sekarang aku bisa menghajar mu'' Dengan kepala yang masih menunduk, gadis itu bergumam.

Suaranya berbeda dari yang tadi, saat ini suaranya penuh dengan emosi yang bisa meledak kapanpun.

'' Eh ...? ''

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Naruto. Tapi matanya sama sekali tidak menggambarkan senyuman seperti di wajahnya.

"Sekarang, Matilah..."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut seluruh suasana diruang ruangan itu berubah, hawa udaranya menjadi lebih panas.

 **Amaryllis Six : Petal Burst Firebloom**

Disaat yang sama, sebuah bola api besar muncul di hadapan gadis itu, dan melesat menuju Naruto.

''Elemen api ?? ''

Naruto melihat keadaan bahaya itu langsung melompat melewati jendela menuju ke luar.

Serangan itu tidak mengenai Naruto, tetapi Udara bergetar saat embusan panas melanda ruangan itu.

''T..tunggu..'' Naruto tercengang melihat serangan gadis tersebut, api itu terlihat benar-benar panas.

Gadis itu menyusul Naruto yang melompat dari jendela. Sama seperti Naruto, Gadis itu dengan anggun jatuh ke tanah tanpa masalah dari lantai empat.

Tidak seperti penjelasan yang di berikan kepala sekolah..Naruto terkejut saat melihat seorang gadis cantik bisa mengeluarkan api.

Yang ia tau, Seidoukan Academy adalah sekolah normal seperti biasa nya. Ia tidak tau kalau Academy ini ada orang yang bisa menggunakan sebuah kekuatan.

'' Oho, cukup jarang ada yang bisa menghindari serangan ku, kau seperti nya cukup berbakat...' Kemarahan gadis itu menyebar dalam suaranya, meski dia mengatakan beberapa hal yang merupakan pujian.

''Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan sedikit serius pada mu.. ''

Naruto merasa kekuatan Gadis itu semakin meningkat, kali ini kekuatan yang ia rasakan lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

''T..tunggu sebentar...aku tidak ingin melawan mu... ''

''Jika kau tidak melawan, aku bisa dengan mudah membakar mu''

''Hoiy...kau benar-nenar ingin membakar ku ??''

''Tentu saja, kerena kau mengintip wanita saat sedang mengenakan pakaian, wajar saja jika membakar mu adalah hukuman yang setara dengan perbuatan mu''

Gadis itu dengan tenang mengatakan hal yang sangat berbahaya.

''Bukannya kau tadi sudah berterima kasih kepada ku..aku benar-benar tidak berniat seperti itu"

''Tentu saja aku berterima kasih kepada mu karena telah mengembalikan sapu tangan ku. Tapi...masalah ini dan itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda..''

Tampaknya ini akan menjadi hal yang rumit untuk Naruto.

'' Pertama-tama ... kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya dengan masuk melalui jendela, bukan? Selain itu, tindakan mu terlihat seperti orang cabul yang memasuki asrama wanita''

''A..apa ?? Asrama Wanita ??''

Naruto terkejut mendengar penjelasan Gadis itu.

''Jangan bilang kau tidak tau..''

''Aku benar-benar tidak tau, aku baru pindah ke Academy ini karena Kepala sekolah yang mengundang ku. Disini aku tidak berbohong..sumpah demi apa pun...''

Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, dia langsung menunjukkan seragam barunya.

Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan mata yang agak ragu, tapi dia segera menarik napas dalam-dalam.

''Baiklah. Aku akan mempercayaimu.''

Naruto lega mendengarkan perkataan Gadis itu.

"Tetapi, tetap saja aku tidak bisa menerima nya.."

Di sekitar gadis itu, bola api kembali muncul. Meski ukurannya lebih kecil dibanding sebelumnya, tetapi jumlahnya lebih banyak. Kurang lebih sekitar sembilan.

 **Dancing Nine : Tower Flower**

''Uwah!''

Sembilan bola api berbentuk bulat, menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya menghindari bola api itu. Suara benturan yang keras menghancurkan apa pun yang di lewati api itu.

Setelah Naruto berhasil menghindari dua bola api milik gadis itu, Bola api yang tersisa masih terus menyerang Naruto dari segala arah.

'' Wa-wa-wah ...! ''

Namun, Naruto dengan mudah bisa menghindari serangan gadis itu dengan berapa gerakan.

Melihat Naruto yang bisa menghindari serangannya, gadis itu terkejut dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Aku cukup kagum kau bisa menghindari serangan ku, mungkin jika dilihat kau bukan orang yang lemah.."

Gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak di mengerti oleh Naruto.

''Baiklah, jika begini tidak akan bisa menghentikan amarah ku. Kalau begitu kita akan memakai cara Academy, dengan kemampuan itu kau tidak akan mengeluh bukan ? '' Gadis itu menatap lurus wajah Naruto

''Siapa namamu? '' tanya gadis itu.

''Naruto Uzumaki''

''Kalau begitu.."

Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke lencana Adademy Seidoukan, lencana itu bergambar teratai merah.

''Atas nama teratai merah yang berfungsi sebagai bukti ketidak sempurnaan. Aku, Julis Alexia van Riessfeld dengan ini menantang mu, Naruto Uzumaki, untuk sebuah duel! ''

'' Duel!? ''

Naruto terkejut saat lencana di dadanya memancarkan sebuah cahaya saat wanita yang bernama Julis menantangnya berduel.

'' Jika kau menang, aku akan dengan tenang menarik semua keluhan ku. Tapi, jika aku menang, kau akan melakukan apa pun yang aku katakan'' Julis mengatakan hal itu sambil tertawa.

''T..t..tunggu sebentar...duel ?? Apa maksudnya ?? Aku tidak tau kalau ada hal semacam itu di Academy ini''

''apa yang kau katakan ??, Walau pun kau siswa baru, setidaknya kau tau tentang duel''

Seidoukan Academy adalah sebuah Academy untuk mengasah kemampuan bertarung, Duel ada hal yang wajar di lakukan di Academy ini. Tapi, seperti nya Naruto tidak tau apa pun tentang hal ini.

''Cepatlah terima, para siswa bahkan sudah berkumpul''

Naruto melihat sekeliling setelah diberitahu oleh Julis, dan ia menyadari bahwa mereka berdua pasti menjadi pusat perhatian.

Mereka mungkin mendengar keributan dan datang. Meskipun sebagian besar kemungkinan siswa perempuan dari asrama wanita. Tetapi, ada juga beberapa siswa laki-laki di sini yang menonton dari lingkaran jauh yang dibentuk oleh orang banyak.

'' Hei, hei, apa, apa? ''

''si Julis Alexia van Riessfeld menantang duel pria itu''

''Serius ? Bukankah dia adalah peringkat lima di Academy ini"

'' Jadi, siapa lawan dan dari mana asalnya?''

''Aku tidak tau, orang itu belum pernah terlihat di Academy"

"Kalau melawan Si 'Putri' itu, pasti dia akan kalah dengan cepat"

"Dua menit, paling lama dia akan bertahan selama dua menit"

"Kasihan sekali dia...harus menjadi lawan si 'Putri' itu"

Para siswa memberikan masing-masing komentar nya mengenai Julis yang mana yang Duel Naruto.

Merasa dirinya sedang di bicarakan, Naruto mengerutkan keningnya karena merasa terganggu. Dia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

''Kenapa hal seperti ini bisa menjadi pusat perhatian ??'' tanya Naruto pada Julis.

'' Ada dua alasan. Yang pertama adalah mengumpul data dari pertarungan para siswa. Dalam hal ini, mereka mengumpulkan data ku. Walau pun aku terlihat seperti ini, tapi aku adalah salah satu dari One top Twelve di Academy''

''One Top Twelve ??" Tanya kembali Naruto. Dilihat dari ekspresi nya Naruto tidak mengerti.

''Haruskah aku menjelaskannya dari awal? '' Julis menatap Naruto dengan mata yang meragukan.

''Baiklah, kau tahu bukan bahwa setiap Akademi di pulau ini memiliki sistem peringkat. Meskipun peraturannya berbeda di masing-masing Academy, tetapi setiap Academy akan mempunyai data peringkat teratas dari masing-masing Academy. mereka menjadi Kelompok Bernama Omnicon. Ada batas 72 nama di setiap buku akademi. Dua belas teratas di antara mereka yang akan muncul di halaman pertama daftar peringkat yang biasa dikenal dengan Page One Top Twelve"

Julis menjelaskan segalanya kepada Naruto.

"Nah, jika kau tidak ingin berduel dengan ku silahkan. Kau juga berhak menolak duel ini. Tapi, dalam kasus ini, aku akan menyerahkannya ke komite kewaspadaan asrama wanita'' Julis mengancam Naruto.

''Haa...Aku baru pertama masuk ke Academy ini sudah terjadi masalah.. '' Naruto menarik nafas dan membuangnya.

''kau bukan Ksatria sihir, kan??, Jadi senjata apa yang kau gunakan ??" Tanya Julis.

''Pedang" ucap Naruto.

''Mungkinkah seseorang bisa meminjamkan senjata kepadanya?" Ucap Julis.

"Maaf, tidak perlu..aku memiliki nya sendiri" ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin ??, Aku tidak melihat mu membawa sebuah pedang" ucap Julis.

"Aku menyimpan nya disini" Naruto mengatakan hal itu dengan tangan yang melakukan sebuah segel.

 **Kuchiyose : Kusanagi**

 _Boffttt_

Tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu, asab muncul tiba-tiba dan Naruto sudah memegang sebuah katana tipis dengan gagang hitam yang indah.

"Dari mana datangnya itu ??"

"Tadi dia melakukan gerakan aneh "

"Itu terlihat aneh.."

"Aku yakin tadi dia tidak membawa nya"

Para siswa yang menonton terkejut melihat Naruto sudah memegang sebuah katana yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Itu hanya sebuah katana kuno biasa, apa kau yakin ingin melawan ku menggunakan itu ??" Tanya Julis.

"Ya...aku tidak keberatan kok" ucap Naruto

"Baiklah, kau sudah siap ??" Tanya Julis, Naruto membalas nya dengan anggukan.

"Aku, Naruto Uzumaki, menerima tantangan dari Julis" seiring dengan perkataan Naruto, Lencana Academy di dadanya bersinar..

Dengan begitu kedua peserta sudah menerima tantangan duel. Walau pun tidak resmi, duel seperti ini tidak di larang di Academy.

Julis memulai gerakannya dengan menebaskan pedangnya keudara.

Longiflorum : White Firebloom

didepan Julia tercipta sebuah bunga api berbentuk kerucut yang tajam, benda itu mengarah ke pada Naruto.

"Ughh''

Meskipun Naruto entah bagaimana menangkisnya dengan katana nya sebagai perisai, kejutan dari serangan itu membuatnya terbang dengan liar.

Satu serangan pengawal pertandingan dari Julis tidak berhasil melukai Naruto. Tapi, meskipun berhasil menahan serangan Julis, Nafas Naruto terlihat menjadi tergesa-gesa.

"Oho, pendatang baru itu punya kemampuan yang tidak buruk"

''Dia menahan api Putri dengan baik"

''Sepertinya dia cukup ahli''

Julia sedikit terkejut, Naruto bisa menangkis serangannya hanya menggunakan Katana. Tapi ia juga memperhatikan keadaan Naruto.

"Aku benar-benar memuji mu karena berhasil menahan serangan ku yang bahkan bisa membuat orang biasa terluka, Uzumaki-san" Julis tersenyum. "Tetapi seperti nya stamina mu sangat lemah. Ini baru pertama dan kau sudah kehabisan nafas"

Naruto tersenyum pelan, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kesal sedikit pun saat Julis mengkritiknya.

Kemudian Naruto menancapkan Katana nya dan mengangkat tangannya didepan Julis

"Ano...aku ingin minta maaf Julis-san.." ucap Naruto ditengah pertarungan.

"Menyerah ?? Apa kau menyerah ??" Tanya Julis pada Naruto.

"Tidak..aku hanya berubah fikiran untuk tidak melanjutkan pertarungan ini..kau sudah lihat sendiri bukan, aku sangat lemah" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah tidak masalah...itu artinya aku yang menang. Sesuai perjanjian, apa kau ingin menjadi anjing ku karena menyerah dalam duel ini, atau tetap melawan ku agar kau bisa ku bakar"

Pilihan yang di berikan Julis kepada Naruto membuatnya memasang senyum masam.

Ia kembali mengambil Katana nya yang tertancap ditanah, dilihat dari situasinya terpaksa Naruto akan melawan Julis sedikit lebih lama.

Julis tersenyum saat melihat Naruto akan kembali menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya tadi. Wanita itu memang kejam.

"Pilihan yang bagus.." ucapnya.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi...aku memang harus melawan mu dengan serius.."

"Oho..jadi tadi kau tidak serius ya. Kalau begitu.. tunjukan kemampuan mu pada ku.."

"Baiklah, Sesuai keinginan mu..."

Naruto langsung melempar kan katana nya kearah Julis. Julis tersenyum remeh.

"Serangan yang sia-sia.." dengan sedikit menghindar, katana itu tidak mengenai nya..

Naruto tersenyum kecil, Lalu kemudian..

Hirashin No Jutsu

 _Sringg..._

Kali ini, mata Julis melebar besar saat melihat Naruto dalam sepersekian detik menghilang dari tempat nya..

"M..menghilang..." Gumamnya.

 _Whusss_

Hembusan angin kencang melewati tempat itu. Bersamaan dengan angin, Naruto sudah berada di belakang Julis dengan Katana yang mengarah langsung ke leher Julis.

"Checkmate.."

Terdiam, Julis berkeringat dingin dan para penonton menjadi diam tidak bersuara. Mereka tidak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Sedangkan Julis masih terdiam Shock karena Naruto sudah berada di belakang nya.

"A..apa yang terjadi ??"

"O..orang itu.. bagaimana dia bisa berada disana.."

"Aku tadi melihat dia ada disini...sumpah.."

"Tidak mungkin, kan.."

"J..Julis Kalah ??"

"Aku tidak melihatnya berlari ke belakang Julis.. bagaimana bisa ia berada disana.."

"H..hebat, dia mengalahkan Julis dalam waktu 1 detik..."

"Dia berhasil mengalahkan peringkat 5 ??"

"Orang berbakat kembali masuk ke Academy ini.."

Para penonton memberikan komentar nya masing-masing. Semua yang ada disitu terkejut dengan kecepatan Naruto. Bahkan Julis tidak mampu berkutik sedikit pun.

Julis Masih terdiam, Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia berbicara dengan nada yang lumayan pelan tetapi bisa didengar semua orang.

"Aku menyerah"

Dengan itu, Naruto dinyatakan sebagai pemenang, lencana itu kembali bersinar dan kemudian Sinarnya meredup kembali. Mungkin itu penanda sebagai akhir dari pertandingan.

Boffttt

Katana Naruto kembali menghilang dalam kumpulan asab, lagi-lagi para penonton di buat takjub oleh aksinya. Pertama, Dia memunculan sebuah katana dari ketiadaan. kedua, entah bagaimana ia bisa menahan serangan Julis. Ketiga, dalam waktu sepersekian detik ia mengalahkan Julis. Dan yang terakhir, sebuah katana berubah menjadi kumpulan asab.

Setelah menghilangkan Katana nya, Naruto tersenyum sambil membersihkan debu yang ada di seragamnya.

"Ahaha...maaf..maaf..aku terlalu berlebihan.." ucapnya pada Julis. Sedangkan Julis masih terdiam tak bergerak.

"Apa itu tadi ??" Julis berbicara dengan nada sangat pelan

"Hm??"

"Bagaimana kau melakukan nya ??" Sekali lagi ia bertanya, tapi kali ini Naruto mendengar nya dengan jelas.

"Ah..itu...aku hany-

"Ada apa ini ?"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar dari belakang para penonton membuat Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. Semua memberikan perhatian pada asal suara itu. Kemudian para penonton membuka jalan menuju ke Naruto dan Julis.

Disana beberapa orang dengan seragam yang sama seperti para siswa masuk kedalam tempat Naruto dan Julis bertarung sebelumnya.

Jika di hitung, jumlahnya ada sekitar empat orang, dua wanita dan dua pria. Dan dibagian dada mereka, terdapat sebuah lencana dengan ukiran teratai merah seperti milik Julis.

Naruto dan Julis memalingkan pandangan mereka kepada keempat orang itu. Wajah Julis terlihat tanpa ekspresi, sedang Naruto memasang wajah bingung.

Wanita yang mengatakan sesuatu tadi memiliki ciri fisik Rambut blonde panjang serta wajah yang cantik.

Sedangkan wanita di sebelahnya memiliki ekspresi datar, rambut pink yang lebih cerah dari Julis membuatnya tak kalah cantik dengan gadis berambut blonde.

Tepat di belakang kedua wanita itu. Pria yang satu memilki perawakan yang besar, rambutnya yang berwarna oranye membuatnya terlihat sangat. Dan disebelahnya, orang yang lebih terlihat seperti siswa jenius berkacamata memegangi sebuah buku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Julis..kami sudah menunggu mu di ruangan rapat.." ucap Wanita blonde itu kepada Julis, walau seperti itu, wanita berambut blonde itu mengatakan nya dengan lembut.

"Kami mendengar mu berduel dengan seseorang, makanya kami langsung menemui datang kesini" wanita berambut pink melanjutkan perkataannya wanita disebelah nya itu.

Sedangkan pria berawakan besar memperhatikan Naruto. Naruto yang dilihati merasa risih.

"Maaf semuanya, kalian boleh pergi sekarang...ini bukanlah pertandingan yang resmi. Jadi disini tidak ada yang menang mau pun kalah" Pria berkacamata berbicara dengan Nada yang lumayan keras dan langsung membubarkan para penonton.

Sepertinya keempat itu memiliki reputasi yang disegani oleh siswa. Bahkan bisa dengan mudah membuat semua para siswa yang menonton bubar dari tempat itu.

Keadaan nya pun sudah kembali normal. Sekarang di sana hanya ada Naruto, Julis dan keempat orang yang baru datang tadi.

"Ayo Julis, Meliodas-kun sudah menunggu di ruangan" ucap wanita berambut blonde tadi.

Julis pun langsung beranjak dari situ tanpa berpamitan pada Naruto mau pun Keempat orang itu lainnya.

Gadis berambut blonde itu hanya tersenyum dengan sikap Julis.

"Dasar...dia selalu seperti itu.." ucap Pria berperawakan besar.

"Tojo-kun, kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu.." ucap Gadis blonde..

"Haa..maaf Claudia..'

Pria itu pun langsung pergi menyusul Julis, begitu juga dengan gadis berambut pink dan pria berkacamata.

"Maaf atas sikap Julis tadi pemuda-san, dia memang wanita yang seperti itu..tapi dia baik." Ucap gadis berrambut blonde kepada Naruto.

"A...ahaha..tidak masalah..aku mengerti" ucap Naruto menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatel. Gadis berbuat blonde itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku mohon pamit, sampai jumpa.." gadis berambut blonde berpamitan pada Naruto dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hufttt..." Naruto bernafas lega, karena di tempat itu hanya tinggal ia sendiri sekarang. Tapi keadaan yang tidak terduga terjadi...

 _Brukkk_

Tiba-tiba Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Ia terduduk dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Dilihat dari wajahnya yang agak pucat, seperti ia kelelahan.

"M.. mengunakan Jutsu itu menguras seluruh chakra ku.." ucapnya.

"Dasar kepala sekolah sialan...dia benar-benar membohongi ku..jika begini, bisa-bisa segel ku perlahan akan terbuka.."

Naruto mulai bangkit perlahan mengambil keseimbangan. Setelah di rasa sudah agak baikkan. Ia langsung pergi dari tempat itu...

 ** _To be Continue..._**


End file.
